Ginger Breadhouse/books
Ginger Breadhouse debuted in the books in The Unfairest of Them All of the ''Ever After High'' book series as Ginger Witch, which premiered on March 25, 2014. Books Ever After High (I) She makes treats for the cleanup party of the Vault, and of Raven Queen and Apple White's dorm room. Ever After High (II) For General Villainy, all students have to perform an act of evil before Friday and only the best will get a good grade. Ginger makes cinnamon trolls poisoned with sandman powder with the intention to distribute it around the castleteria on Wednesday and make the students miss their first classes. Duchess switches the sandman powder with sugar to sabotage Ginger's grade. Ginger takes the inexplicable failure of her plan in stride, but becomes angry at Duchess on Thursday when she realizes what happened. Ginger has trouble fitting in due to her mother's reputation. For some of her school life, Ginger is homeschooled by her mother because of her insecurities. On Ginger's school graduation day her mother decides to go for a makeover to make her appearance look more welcoming. Ginger a muffin to Melody Piper, her roommate. Noticing that it's mail day, Ginger runs out the dorm and across campus to receive her chocolate she's going to glaze spelly donuts with, which will premiere on her show Spells Kitchen. Once she exits the mail room, she speculates a group of female students obsessing over Daring's Day, a hit new MirrorCast show depicting a day in prince Daring Charming's life. One episode in the show has more views than everything in Ginger's show, making her feel somewhat envious. She realizes that maybe she isn't getting much publicity because she's the daughter of an infamous witch, not an adored royal. Ginger strolls on campus and finds Hopper Croakington II raising a fund for the Tech Club via kissing booth, but no one is really interested. Ginger soon realizes the time and starts setting up for her show, Spells Kitchen. Blondie Lockes breaks it to her that because of the unfortunate amount of live viewers her show has received, the show will have to close down unless Ginger does something to wow her viewers. Asking Humphrey to not abandon her show just yet, she is in need of a creative idea for her show. She attends Science and Sorcery and has a chat with Faybelle Thorn, who reminds her that she should embrace her evil destiny, which would perhaps give her show another chance as well. Ginger stays behind after class to ask Professor Rumpelstiltskin for a good recipe for her show. In exchange for a perfect wish cake recipe, Rumpelstiltskin requests a date with her mother, much to Ginger's disgust. She accepts and soon the word gets out about her wish cake. After deciding that Hopper would be the guest star on her show, she is quite confident that viewers would like to see someone's wish come true on-screen. Ginger rings her mother and tells her about the scheduled date with Rumpelstiltskin. Her mother doesn't bear such a big reaction but for Ginger's sake, she promises to make the date unforgettable. After she ends the call, Faybelle bursts in her dorm room and threatens to tell the school about what she just heard from Ginger's call with her mother. Unless Ginger can make Faybelle her guest star on her show, Faybelle will tell everyone. But having made up her mind and dismissing Faybelle's request, Faybelle leaves her dorm. The next day Ginger is excited for her show to start, ignoring all the rumors Faybelle has spread about her. In the Cooking Class-ic room Ginger prepares the wish potion beforehand to avoid any messing up on the live broadcast before the Tech Club enter and set up. Everyone has crowded in the room to witness the captivating results of the wish cake. After Ginger successfully bakes the wish cake Hopper finds Briar enter the room and blushes prior to turning into a frog as a sign that the wish cake did not work. With everyone left disappointed, Ginger spends a sleepless night changing herself to avoid publicity and facing failure in front of her peers, by tearing down posters of her idol Jack Horner and changing her outfit completely. The next day she is informed by Daring through an interview that he wasn't able to get any sleep last night because of Hopper's repetitive croaking that would not stop. Ginger goes to see Hopper in his dorm room to check on him, but he hops out and she pursues him. After finding Hopper in a swan pond she catches him and heads up to the Science and Sorcery attic to find Rumpelstiltskin and find a reverse for Hopper. However, Rumpelstiltskin denies that there is a reverse spell for the wish potion. He also reminds Ginger about the date with his mother later on as Hopper jumps out of her hand. Ginger runs off to find him again and bumps into her mother, who has brought normal and halfheartedly baked foods with her, to Ginger's dismay. Because of the poor effort her mother's put in for the food they taste less than good, which makes Ginger realize that she should stop hiding who she is since her true friends accept her. The Candy Witch tells her to do the same and Ginger changes back to her normal self. Per her mother's advice, she calls a few princesses to go with her to the swamp so she can find Hopper. Ginger unknowingly kisses Hopper in frog form and it changes him back to normal, but lies to Hopper and says that Briar was the one who kissed him. Later she makes a comeback on her MirrorCast show, saving it with a happy ending in check. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters